Who Will Be There When The dark Comes
by Angel Kristina
Summary: The First Chapter and second chapter of my story.About a girl who meets someone who can help her through the hard times ahead.R/R.Rated pg13 for violence and language.I think pplz got a grudge against me they dont review or read my stuff.Sniff


A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I. I am very bad in my opinion though my friends say I'mgoodWell I own most of the characters here so just to say that any characters in the hp books belong to jkr (too bad).  
  
  
  
Who Will Be There When The Dark Comes  
  
  
  
  
I walked through the hall not paying attention to where I was going. Suddenly I bumped into somebody. I muttered "Sorry" and went off not bothering to look at who I practically killed."Hey Sunny what has gotten into you lately" I heard them say I recognized the voice as my cousin Alex's." Look Alex don't bug me now. I snapped at her for no reason at all. What had gotten into me any way? I didn't know. I had talked to my twin sister Stacey though that didn't help much.  
  
"Look Alex maybe you are just worried because your starting Hogwarts soon" She had said. I nodded my head though I doubted that.  
I could usually talk to Stacey about everything. But not this time. What is happening to me? I felt like I was about to cry. I ran to my room because I actually started to. Not the loud sob kind of but almost invisible kind of just one tear leaking down your face. I have been doing that lately this month.  
I stood up and walked up to the mirror. I almost started laughing but held myself back. I never laugh. I just smiled a sad kind of smile. My blue eyes were red and puffy and my straight red hair had fallen out of the neat braid I had put it up in this morning.  
  
I took out my hairbrush and started brushing it. After I brushed it out I thought it looked much better. I actually looked a little pretty. With my hair hanging loose and a little past my elbows and dark blue eyes now less puffy but filled with confusion and sadness I almost looked as good as my sister.Almost.My sister is they pretty one out of the two of us. With her high cheekbones and wavy hair she looked like a model. My hair was just straight. She was the sneaky one. She used me to get out of doing stuff she didn't want to do. Of course loyal twin sister will do the job while you hang out with your friends. I thought angerly. I threw down the brush and it made a loud echoing bang. I was not surprised because the mansion was half empty. Don't get me wrong I love Stacey but some times she can get really demanding and of course me the "I'll do anything if you ask" girl runs to her rescue. You see I give in if you ask and will do anything. A few years ago we were partners I crime setting of bombs and playing practical jokes on everybody but ever since I turned 9 it was different. I went from being a laughing playful girl to a depressed weak nothing. I turned around away from the mirror and sat down on the bed. I shoved all of Stacey's clothes off of it and sat down. Stacey had become a fashion freak while me, well, you could find me walking absentmindedly through the house or just staring at the pages of my diary not writing anything except depressing poems and song lyrics. I just laid down and fell asleep.  
September 1st  
  
  
Yes it's the first day of school. I am so excited but does my face show it no I cant even master the techniques of smiling anymore. I walked up to the train and found an empty compartment and shoved my trunk inside." bye mummy Bye daddy." I said. I kissed them on the cheek twice each and walked away." Bye my Sunshine" I heard mum whisper and I felt a huge sadness inside. Mum always called me My Sunshine. It was always her special name for me.  
  
I sat down and stared to the window. Mummy waved and I saw Uncle Ron wave to Alex and daddy talking to some person with black hair and glasses. I saw a really short girl with blond hair. It reminded me of snow. I wanted to meet her she seemed nice. I think she caught me looking because she peered out the window and smiled at me. I actually smiled back! Can you believe it? I think were going to be very good friends.  
  
About ten minutes later when the train started to move the compartment door slid opened and the girl with the pretty hair walked in. I my name is Liana Jordan. Mind if I sit here?" She asked. I shook my head and she sat down across from me." You're a Weasley aren't you?" said Liana."Yes"I replied." So what's your name?" She asked "Sunshine, Sunshine Weasley." I replied rather shyly. I had people tease me about my name." But you can call me Sunny." I continued." Well then you can call me Lia."Said Liana.Liana isn't that a pretty name. Everything about the girl was pretty. She reminded me of a spring flower.She just sat there and looked at me for a while and said "You know what?I think Hogwarts isn't going to be that bad with you around. So what house do you want to be in? I wish I was I Griffindor because both m mum and dad were in Griffindor." I looked at her for a while and said"Griffindor"She smiled and said"I m glad we have the same taste in houses.Isnt it great that we can now play Quidditch straight from 1st year." "Yep "I said and smiled. I have a bit of talent in quidditch because my mum and dad had both been on the team when they were in Hogwarts.  
I looked at my watch. "We should be there soon" I said and Lia nodded. We took out our robes and threw them on.Lia's hair really stood out against the black of her robes. She was even prettier then before. My hair really stood out how because it had fallen out of my braid while I was putting on my robes. I tried to put it back up in a braid but Lia stopped me and said I looked really nice like that.  
  
As soon as we got to the school my nerves started kicking in again Lia must have noticed because she said "Don't worry it will be fine." And that really did help.  
  
  
We came into the great hall and Professor McGongall placed a hat on a stool. Suddenly the hat began to sing.  
  
Right after that Professor McGongall took out a long list of parchment and began reading off names. Amerin John became a Hufflepuff.Berin Logan,Ravenclaw,Carrin Max became a Slytherin and so on and Jordan Liana was soon called.The hat barely touched her head when it shouted Griffindor.The Griffindor table exploded heaths applause and I shot Lia a thumbs up and a grin. I also noticed a really cute boy look at me and turn away embarrassed that he was caught looking and went back to talking with his friends. I believe he was a second year. It went on like that until: Weasley Alexia. Go Alex I thought.She had now turned green she slowly put the hat on her head and it soon declared her a Griffindor.Anastasia Weasley my sister was made a Ravenclaw.The I heard it and trembled Weasley Sunshine! I put the hat on and heard a small voice in her head saying "No good for Slytherin too loyal,Hufflepuff would be good though Rvenclaw isn't bad though to be exact lets go with Griffindor!!!!" I felt like I was floating as I walked to the table and sat next to Lia suddenly everything was covered with food. I dug in not even noticing that the cute boy was staring at me rather then eating most of the time.  
  
As I walked up to the common room I noticed the Slytherins turn and caught a bit of what they were saying"Mudblood"I guess that must be thieir password.That may be useful.I walked up to my bed and collapsed into it and fell asleep immediately.  
  
  
The next morning I woke up really early and actually felt cheery. I had transfiguration first which was pretty easy since I am a very gifted witch. I later found out that the cute boys name was Matt and he was a second year.Matt,Matt what a nice name don't you think.Oh god I think I have a crush on him.Oh no.  



End file.
